Terror in Cairo
by TheOncomingMADDOG
Summary: The Doctor has just saved himself from River and is planning on removing himself from history when he lands in Ancient Egypt. But all is not well. Who is the mysterious man who seems to know him? Who is the mysterious girl with the strange abilities? And what has been killing the workers on the Great Pyramid? 1st story out of 13 in the Time arc.
1. Chapter 1: Bakari

Chapter 1: Bakari

Bakari ran through the maze of blocks. He could have sworn the Pharaoh was buried somewhere around here. The orange-brown of the strange rock that lined the catacombs of this tomb of the dead gave it a touch that made it seem like he was surrounded by death.

Where were Kakara and Ata? He was supposed to keep those two safe and now they had disappeared. Bad news considering that there were guards and priests everywhere, perfecting the defenses of the tomb against tomb raiders. In a couple of days the tomb would be sealed forever and no one would be able to enter it ever again.

As he was walking around he called out "Kakara, Ata where are you? This is Bakari."

He regretted it almost immediately as the response came "Who's there? I am a guard of the great pharaoh Ramses."

Bakari stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the owner of the voice turn around the corner.

"Hey, you there,, come here," He ordered.

Bakari took one look at the spear he was carrying and ran off in the opposite direction, scurrying through the many turns in this endless maze called the tomb. As he was running he could hear the guard yelling for him to stop. The guard was probably much faster than him but the shield and spear were making him much heavier and slower.

As he was running he came to a crossroad. One was well lit with torches every few feet but the other was almost pitch-black.

"The guard will think I went into the lit one," Bakari told himself.

Bakari ran off into the dark chamber and stopped to listen for the guard. As he was listening he heard a noise from further down the chamber.

He walked towards the noise and found a small rock which seemed to be shaking. Except it wasn't a rock. It was Kakara and Ata hiding under a small cloth made from camel hair.

He saw Kakara peak out from the cloth and squeal with excitement "Bakari, It's you"

He shushed her as he heard from further up the guard laughing in triumph. "I've got you now."

He quickly gestured for Kakari and Ata to get up and follow him but the two twins didn't seem to understand the importance. He grabbed them by their hands and dragged them through the chambers until he reached a small sideway that was almost invisible.

"Quickly, in here," he told them. "It's safe."

"How do you know about this, Bakari?" Ata asked.

Bakari paused for a bit, his brother had just asked for something he was supposed to keep secret. "Father worked on the project to build this t great pyramid and he told me that he made a small path that the Pharaoh could use as cover if he is attacked in the underworld."

It looked as though Ata was going to question again but the sound of the guard's heavy footprints kept him quiet.

Bakari could feel his siblings tense as the guard walked by, but he just kept on walking. Bakari could hear his footsteps as he walked away but skipped a beat when they stopped. He heard a gasp come from down the chamber and a voice called out like nothing he had heard before.

"_IDENTIFY YOURSELF!"_ It screamed, _"OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"_

"Is this the power of Ra?" The guard asked.

_"FAILURE TO IDENTIFY YOURSELF WILL RESULT IN EXTERMINATION! EXTERMINATION WILL NOW PROCEDE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"_

A sound pieced the air like fingernails scraping on a boulder and the room lit up in a bright blue-green colour revealing that the guard was standing in front of him. Bakari gasped as he saw the guard light up like Ra when he rode down the rivers of the heavens.

The guard fell over onto the ground dead. _"EXTERMINATION COMPLETE!"_ The voice said.

Bakari held Kakari and Ata still for a few minutes before he was sure the thing was gone and quickly lead the two twins down the winding corridors and until they reached the exit none of them spoke.

Bakari didn't let down his guard until they walked out of the pyramid and saw the winding sands before the river Nile and the small town of Cairo.

Bakari turned to his siblings, "You two go back home to Crissera, I'll go to the market and get some food for tonight."

The twins nodded in understanding to their older brother and started running back across the winding dunes of Egypt back to Cairo.

Bakari waited until they were out of sight to look back at the pyramid and decided that he was never going to come back to this place of evil.

The Doctor looked over the TARDIS. After all this business with the Silence, it was time to have a vacation and erase himself from the universe.

He turned to the controls and flipped a switch that he hadn't used in a long time. It was time to use the Randomiser again.

Gahiji looked over the market square. It was full of the usual racket; people yelling about their stock, animals running loose and even a boy in his young teens stealing fruit while the shopkeeper was looking away. What was unusual about the scene was the noise of a wheezing, groaning noise that went unnoticed by the rest of the crowd. The other unusual thing was the sudden feeling that a storm was on the way.

It could only mean one thing.

The Doctor was coming…


	2. Chapter 2: Gahiji

Chapter 2: Gahiji

The Doctor looked at the readings on the scanner. "Gravity: good, Oxygen: great, Radiation: Nil" He read. "Seems like a level 4 planet."

He walked to the door, opened it and walked out.

He looked around; it seemed to be a primitive market in a desert. He walked around looking at the different stands. There where stands for animals, food, clothing and even gold. There were people everywhere exchanging grain, silver and oil for the many things for sale. There was even a man giving a pig in exchange for a golden bracelet with an engraving of a scarab beetle.

As he walked he heard someone yelling, "THIEF, SOMEONE CATCH THAT THIEF."

The Doctor looked at the confusion and a small boy in his teens ran into him. The boy was tanned after many years in the searing sun with long spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He was also holding a loaf of bread and a weaved basket full of fruit.

The thief looked up and the Doctor could see the terror in his eyes. Pausing for a moment the Doctor let him go and the thief sprinted off into distance.

A man ran up to the Doctor, "which way did he go!?" the man demanded.

"I believe he might have possibly gone in the possible direction of that way," the doctor said, pointing in a random direction. "You might have to hurry; he might be very far away by now."

"Whatever," the man shrugged as he ran off in the direction the Doctor pointed.

The Doctor watched as he ran into the distance and it suddenly hit him. The signs were all there and he had figured out where he was. The markets, the desert, the heat, the thief but most important was the imposing shape of a half-finished pyramid in the distance.

"Cairo," the Doctor exclaimed. "Probably around the year 2555 B.C., judging by the size and completion of the pyramid. The Great Pyramid built-in honor of the great pharaoh Khufu, the tallest structure on this Earth for the next four thousand years.

"You seem to have great skill in the field of fortune telling," The voice startled the Doctor. He looked for its owner and saw it in a middle-aged Egyptian man. "How is it you are more informed from the great teller of the future Renenet than most of our Oracles? Either you are well-informed or the almighty Sakmet has placed you in mental illness."

"I am neither of those things, in fact," he pulled at his bow tie, "you could say that your future is my past."

"It seems you fallen victim to Sakmet, he has mad you sick in the head. The only cure is to pray to the great healer Imhotep for your well-being."

"You really do not have to do this," the Doctor tried to explain, "there really is nothing wrong with me, I am not cursed by Sakmet and I don't need this Imhotep to cure me."

The man stood there staring for a while and when the Doctor blinked he was gone.

"What just happened?" The Doctor asked.

He heard a loud yell from behind him and turned to look, to see the man on a rooftop holding a small rock above his head.

Before the Doctor could do anything the man threw the rock straight down on Doctor.

The blow smashed into the Doctor's head causing him to fall down to the ground and the last thing he saw was the man walking towards him laughing out loud.

Bakari ran into the street. He had almost been caught back there by the man in the strange clothes but he had somehow struggled out which was a good thing because the stall owner was only a few meters behind him and it had seemed that the strange man hadn't seen where he had gone as he looked back and saw the stall owner run in the wrong direction. He sure did have good luck.

He ran up to the wall and climbed up the footholds he had carved into the wall until he got up to the window which was the only entrance to the house. No one seemed to notice the small house with no entrances and only one window seven royal cubits from the ground. It had been his place of living since his parents had died and he had lived with his three siblings ever since. It was a miracle they had lived this far.

He climbed through the window and was suddenly pounced by two six-year olds.

"You're back," came the high-pitched voice of Ata.

"We thought the guards had found this place when we got back and Crissera wasn't here," Came the other voice of his sister Kakara.

"Wait a minute, Crissera isn't here?" He asked, realizing the panic in his own voice.

"We got back and she wasn't here but we found a note on the wall that said she was going to go for a walk," Replied Ata.

"That's good," He said relieved, "I got you two some bread and some fruit but leave some for Crissera."

"Where's yours Bakari?" Kakara asked

"I've already eaten, besides you two are smaller so you need food."

This seemed good enough for them as they started eating ferociously into the food. Bakari walked back to the windowsill and stared out at Cairo. It was a beautiful city but there were too many hungry people and he hated the idea of slaves but what could he, son a slave, do to stop all of this anyway.

His attention was drawn back to the pyramid and the memory of the guard and the light and the voice of the Gods flashed before his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and looked back at Ata and Kakara. They had already eaten the food and were sleeping.

The Doctor opened his eyes and immediately felt the headache. He tried to get up and groaned.

"Shush," came the voice of the man with the rock. "You need to rest of your head won't heal."

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

"That's not important but if it means so much to you, you can call me Gahiji."

"Well, Gahiji, why did you throw the rock at me only to heal it."

"I had to get you to my table so I could get the sickness out and because the sickness is in your head I had to rattle it to get them out."

The Doctor sat up. "What do you mean; there wasn't anything wrong with me. How were you able to disappear and who are you really."

"Listen Doctor," Gahiji said, "I'm not doing this for the hell of it, you know. This isn't some crazy attack on some random person who I just happened to see in the streets." He clicked and suddenly ropes grabbed the Doctor and pinned him to the rock so he wasn't able to move.

He looked up and Gahiji loomed over him. Gahiji leaned right down until their noses were almost touching and whispered to the Doctor. "This is revenge!"


	3. Chapter 3: Crissera

Chapter 3: Crissera

The Doctor looked up. He didn't have many other choices as he was tied up. This made him wonder who this Gahiji really was and how he got a rope of Cranon. The thing that really confused the Doctor was what Gahiji had said. How could a man he just met know his name and want revenge. The only thing that made sense was that this man's father had known him and Gahiji blamed the Doctor for something that had happened but he had not been to ancient Egypt in this persona yet.

Gahiji loomed over him. The room they were in was a regular household shrine. The walls and ceiling were made of mud bricks. There were hieroglyphics on the walls with prayers for the different gods and statues of cats and scarab beetles. The Doctor was on a small sacrifice table and there was a larger one next to him.

"What are you going to do," The Doctor asked.

"That's simple," Gahiji replied, "I am going to tell you my plan and let you go."

The Doctor looked at him. Every skill he had ever learned for telling when someone was lying was telling him that Gahiji was telling the truth but there was no way this could be true.

"You see," Gahiji said. "There is…" he suddenly stopped talking and looked to the left.

The Doctor strained to see what he was looking at but wasn't able to move enough.

"Oh you are clever, aren't you," Gahiji said. "A perception filter working to remove you from my view but you made one fatal mistake." He walked over towards the door but the Doctor was unable to see what he was doing. "You knocked into something that belongs to me which removed the filter completely." He suddenly lunged at something and the Doctor could hear a girl screaming.

"What's going on?" the Doctor asked.

Gahiji walked over to the Doctor holding dragging a squirming Egyptian girl by the hair. She was in her late teens and tanned with blue eyes and black hair. "This clever minx has use of a perception filter and was in my temple without permission." He threw her to the large sacrifice table and more rope tied her into place.

"w-w-what are you doing to me," the girl squealed.

"That depends on you," Gahiji said. "All you have to do is tell me your name and what you are doing here."

"M-m-my name is Crissera," She whispered. "I saw you taking this man," she gestured at the Doctor, "Here and I followed."

"Then you may go Crissera," Gahiji said.

He clapped twice and the ropes let her go, she stood there shaking and when he gestured for her to leave she started to run towards the entrance. She was only halfway when a dart flew from the wall and hit her in the shoulder. She fell to the ground but got up, and took the dart out. Flicking it away she ran off.

"Was that really, necessary," The Doctor asked. He was hoping that Gahiji did not notice that his ropes were also loose after he let her go.

Gahiji walked over to the dart and picked it up. He walked over to a wall and touched a random brick. That section of the wall flipped around to show a small bit of circuitry. He dropped the dart into a small section and a map appeared on the monitor with a small red dot heading north quickly.

"Now, I know her name and where she is, so she cannot get in my way," Gahiji said, "But on the topic of my plan. He pressed a button and the map changed to a picture of the Pyramid-in-progress. "There is a strange creature that is in this pyramid. It is wounded and at the moment is recovering. In a few days, the pyramid will be completed and it will wait until it has enough power to break out."

"What do you want me to do about this?" The Doctor asked.

"Kill it," Gahiji replied.

"Why would you want me to do this?"

"Too many questions, but let's just say that if you fail to kill it," He pressed a button and a large _Norgrin A-36 Shooter _was lowered from the ceiling, "It won't have anyone left to kill."

"Who are you?"

"Kill it and you will find out."

"You show an ability to kill everyone in this city but are unable to kill this creature," The Doctor said, "What is this creature?"

"Let's just say that when you see it you will know exactly what to do." Gahiji turned around. "I'll go and get something you might find useful for this job.

The Doctor waited until he was out of the room to stand up and brush the ropes aside. Genius technicians the Cranons were. How did Gahiji get these in the first place? Maybe they sent a probe and he discovered it. Or maybe he was hiding something.

The Doctor walked over to the room Gahiji went through and saw a long corridor and a flight of stairs. He wanted to explore but common sense prevailed over curiosity. Or was that curiosity being overwhelmed by greater curiosity. Either way, he wanted to know how dangerous this creature was. He walked out and was immediately hit by the heat.

Yet another question about this Gahiji, why was it so cool in his house. The Doctor looked back at the small one-storey building, caught his bearings and walked off towards the Pyramid.

Gahiji looked at his monitor. It was actually funny how the Doctor thought he was let free by accident. He watched as the Doctor moved out of view and switched the screen to the map of Egypt. The little blue dot of the Doctor was moving at a steady pace towards the pyramid.

It was good. It was very good. It was time for the next part of the plan.


	4. Chapter 4: Merye

Chapter 4:Merye

The first thing Bakari realized when he woke up was the sudden cold. He looked around for the culprit and found it in the open curtain.

"That's strange," he said. "Didn't I close that last night?"

"Bakari," the voice startled him. "It's me, Crissera."

He turned around to see Crissera standing over by the stairs downstairs. "Crissera, where have you been?"

She started to sob and he noticed the stress in her face and the fidgeting of her fingers as she was standing. He rushed over to her and helped her to lie down on the cloths. It took a while but she eventually started to calm down.

"Crissera, where have you been?" he asked.

"I had another vision and I saw this man who seemed the most impossible man ever. He was able to travel in a box and he could go further than the merchants ever could." He was not expecting this kind of response.

"What does this have to do with you leaving?" It was true that Crissera had seen visions before and it was also true that most had actually happened but this one seemed a bit strange.

"I saw the man in the markets."

"And because of this you decided to follow him."

"You don't understand," The stress was starting to return to her voice. "I got down there and there was another man and…" She seemed particularly distressed about this part.

Bakari waited before asking, "And what?"

"And this other man chucked a rock at the impossible man and the impossible man fell to the ground. Then the other man picked him up and carried him away."

"What happened next?"

"Well the other man was going to kill the impossible man but then he found me in my hiding place."

"Wait," Bakari tried to process what he had heard, "he found you when you were trying to hide."

"Yes, but then he talked to the impossible man who managed to get him to leave the room."

"And?" he asked.

"And the Impossible Man freed me from my bonds and I escaped and came hear straight away," she said.

Bakari thought for a while "I think we should find this Impossible Man," he stated.

"Why?" Crissera asked.

"Because he seems to know more about what's going on around here than we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, people have disappeared around here and I think I know where they disappeared."

"How?" Crissera asked.

"I was playing with Kakara and Ata in the Pyramid workings and I was being chased by a guard when this thing appeared from nowhere and this strange light killed the guard."

"Did you say the pyramid workings?" Crissera asked.

"Yes, does it mean something to you?"

"The other man told the impossible man to go to the pyramid workings to find a creäture that is killing people recently."

"Then we have to hurry and get there."

"But what do we do about Kakara and Ata?" Crissera asked.

"I'll stay behind, Crissera, you should go to the workings because your power to hide will make it easier for you to go than me."

"Okay," Crissera replied, "I'll go now, goodbye."

"Goodbye, Crissera," Bakari said to her, "good luck."

Crissera walked over to the window and started climbing down the wall. Bakari watched as she started running towards the Pyramid Workings.

Merye walked through the workings. He could have sworn he heard something.

"Stupid thieves," he said to himself, "ruining my last day." He had been brought into the palace as a soldier fifteen years ago and had to leave his family behind. Tomorrow he would finally see his son Menkhaf for the first time grown up. He could still remember the day he left. Menkhaf was a few years old and was growing like a sphinx. Tomorrow he would finally be able to speak to his son and deliver the large amount of money he had saved for him.

Too bad that today some idiot with high hopes of fortune would come into the pyramid and try to steal some gold before it is sealed. This happened all the time but why on Merye's patrol.

He heard some gravel move. Holding up his spear, he walked forward towards the noise.

"Who's there?" he yelled out.

He walked up to the corner and jumped around it.

Merye had no idea what it was. It was the size of an average man and the colour of the sky. It was circular and had sticks attached to parts of it body.

"What kind of animal is this?" he spake.

_"IDENTIFY YOURSELF!"_

It had the voice of the Gods but there was no mercy. It seemed to glow like the God Ra when is spoke.

_"IDENTIFY, IDENTIFY!"_

Merye looked at it in dumb silence.

_"FAILURE TO IDENTIFY WILL RESULT IN EXTERMINATION!"_

Merye fell to his knees, "oh Ra, almighty are you in your creatures."

_"SUBJECT HAS IDENTIFIED AS ORA!"_

It seemed to shake with anticipation as it spoke.

"SUBJECT IS NOT IN DATABANKS!"

"What?" Merye said in puzzlement.

_"SUBJECT WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"_

One of the sticks pointed at Merye and it light poured out of it into Merye's chest.

Merye clutched his chest as the pain spread through his body. It was as if his heart was turned inside out and cut in half.

As he fell to the ground, slipping into unconsciousness, he thought of his family.

He would never be able to see his son or wife ever again.


	5. Chapter 5: Revelation of the Creature

Chapter 5: The Revelation of the Creature

The Creature glided through the primitive temple. Once the others had left, its power was diminished. It had tried to recover its energy for the past few Quintrels. It didn't help that it had to waste precious power to kill the primitives who lived on this planet.

Once it got enough power it was going to go and destroy all of them.

Gahiji looked at the tracker. The Doctor was heading to the Pyramids and the girl was following after a break in some small place on the outskirts of town. A shame it took the Doctor a whole night to go to the pyramid.

_Well_, he thought _it all seems to be going according to plan_.

The Doctor walked through the streets of Cairo. It had taken him two minutes to realize that Gahiji had left a tracker on him. It was harder to find an appropriate decoy. So hard it took him a whole night to find a pyramid worker.

He didn't want to endanger the people of Cairo but he was curious about Gahiji.

"Who are you," he said to himself. "How do you know me?"

He turned the corner and looked at the house where Gahiji lived.

_That's strange_ he thought _I thought it was two storeys_.

The house in front of him was one storey and looked like a one room house. But he had a two storey house with multiple rooms.

_This is starting to look bad_ he thought _better find out what's in the pyramid_.

Crissera arrived at the workings.

_Here's the place _she thought_ where I'll find the impossible man._

She walked inside.

The Doctor arrived at the workings and looked over the outside. It seemed normal with slaves being forced to pull large boulders with ropes whilst being whipped and yelled at by the guards. The guy with the tracker wasn't among them though.

_He must be inside._

The Doctor walked into the entrance.

After just the first corner the corridor became near black. He pulled his torch out of his jacket's inner pocket.

The corridor lit up almost immediately.

Hieroglyphics lined the walls, they represented the journey into the afterlife. Once the king died he was mummified to keep his body or else he wouldn't make the journey to the Two Fields. He was then placed in the tomb with a cartouche that would tell the Gods who he was when he made it to the afterlife. The King's soul was divided into two at death. One called 'Ba' and the other called 'Ka.' Ba looked after the king's family during the day while Ka enjoyed life in the Two Fields. At night they would return to the body and rest. If the body wasn't preserved properly or his Catouche was missing then the soul would die.

The room was also lined with curses for grave robbers. It seemed that grave robbers were the most despicable creatures to the Egyptians because they also took the Cartouche which stopped the King's soul from living in the Two Fields.

The Doctor walked through the tomb's corridors. There were more hieroglyphs showing the weighing ceremony.

If your soul made it to the Hall of Double Ma'at, the god Anubis would weigh your heart while the recording was written down by the God Thoth. Your heart was made heavier by bad deeds and made lighter by good deeds. If it was lighter than a feather, you were allowed to live in the Two Fields. However, if it was heavier than your heart was devoured by the God Ammut. Ammut had the head of a crocodile, the hind legs of a hippopotamus and the fore legs of a lion.

The Doctor was reading the hieroglyphs with awe when he heard a scream. He ran towards the sound and came across the body of the man he placed the tracker on.

He dropped to the ground and felt for the man's pulse. He stood up solemnly and looked at the man properly. _No markings on his body but the air smelt like something was fried. Definitely not Earth technology, _he thought.

The position his body was is showed he must have held his hands out to stop whatever killed him. When he died he fell backwards. The Doctor walked towards the way the killer must have gone.

He turned around the corner and the hairs on the back of his neck rose. There was something most definitely wrong about this. He ran down the corridor and saw the murderer.

Crissera ran through the corridors towards where she heard the scream coming from and gasped when she came across the dead body of a guard. She knelt down and closed his eyelids.

She looked around._ The Impossible Man should be around here._

The Doctor looked over the murderer. It was six feet tall and slightly cylindrical. It had two speakers on either side of its head, a long stick with a mechanical claw at the end. It had a large eye stalk and a ray gun next to its arm. It had a blue metal providing its armour with around thirty spheres attached. It had forty-six different ways to kill him. It was a Dalek.

_"IDENTIFY YOURSELF!"_ It shrieked.

"How are you possible?" the Doctor asked.

_"IDENTIFY YOURSLEF!"_

"You seem a bit out-dated DALEK"

The Dalek shrank back a little in shock but immediately recovered. "_YOU… KNOW US?"_

"Yes I do and you are impossible, The Daleks never go back to inferior prototypes."

_"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"_ It was seething rage.

"What I mean to say is, the only way you are possible is if the Daleks are going back to old, inferior prototypes."

The Dalek seemed to process this before _"IDENTIFY YOURSELF!_"

"OK then, if it is what you wish," the Doctor said. "I am The Doctor."

_"APPEARANCE DOES NOT FIT DATA BANKS!_" The Dalek screamed in delight. _"YOU ARE NOT THE DOCTOR_!"

"What do you mean; of course I'm the Doctor." The Doctor looked at the Dalek confused. "I have two hearts I'm nine hundred years old and I defeat you every single time."

_"EXTERMINATE!"_

The Dalek fired its laser straight into the Doctor's chest. He felt both of his hearts turning inside out and he fell to the ground.

As he slipped into unconsciousness he whispered "The Dalek's have finally defeated me."


	6. Chapter 6: Mystery Solved

Chapter 6: Mystery Solved

Gahiji looked at the monitor.

Something was wrong.

Something was very wrong.

According to his tracker, the Doctor was dead. There were no brain signals being transmitted, no blood flow meaning the heats weren't beating and no movement. Either the Doctor discovered it and removed it or he had died. The signals had been normal for the past few hours. The only change was the sudden drop in brain activity in the morning but this was only expected. He must have been tired.

Gahiji went over to his screens and scanned for the Dalek's power reading. It wasn't looking good at all.

The Dalek glided through the labyrinth of the primitive temple. It had been through roughly eighty-four per cent of the structure. Scans showed that there were large amounts of living creatures outside the structure but there were still a few within. It did not seem the humans cared for one another as they had not sent reinforcements to fight the Dalek.

"_**FOOLS**_" the Dalek proclaimed. "_**THEY DO NOTHING AS I KILL OFF THEIR OWN PEOPLE.**_"

"Halt! Who trespasses on the tomb of pharaoh Akhenaten?"

The Dalek turned towards the noise. Scans showed it was another human guard with the same pitiful armour as the rest of its pitiful kind.

It waited until the man came around the corner, "_**EXTERMINATE!**_"

It rerouted power to the weaponry and fired straight into the man's chest. The Dalek felt a twang of glee as the man screamed in agony. The man fell to the floor and the Dalek continued.

Now that this man was dead, there were only twenty-six people left inside the labyrinth. Scans sowed that the population of the outside world within five hundred metres was a pitiful two-hundred and seventy-three.

It would not be long before the Dalek could break out of its tomb and wipe out the whole village.

The Doctor stirred. His vision was blurry and there was a large pain in his chest. One of his hearts was beating frantically and the other wasn't beating at all. It felt like his chest had been ripped open and someone jiggled a stick inside. The pain was enough to make him groan out in pain.

"Bakari he's awake."

The high-pitched voice seemed to come from all directions at once and the Doctor groaned again as his ears ringed with pain. Struggling to breathe properly, the Doctor opened his eyes.

The room was covered in dust, like a sandstorm had struck and it was layered with bits of cloth and baskets of rotting food. There was only one door in the room and only one window in the middle of the wall next to him. He seemed to be propped on the ground in one of the corners and surrounded by three small kids.

One of the kids was the girl from the in Gahiji's house. The other two were so similar looking, the Doctor wondered if they were twins. They must be brother and sister at least.

The smaller one with long hair started jumping around and yelled out "Bakari, quick he's awake."

A man walked in and the Doctor realized it was the thief from the other day.

"Ata, please, not while we have someone here." He spoke calmly. "Why don't you and Kakari go and have some fruit in the other room while I talk to our guest."

"YAY, fruit!" they yelled in unison as they raced off out of the room.

The man turned to the Doctor. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm guessing that you are Bakari, from the way they yelled for you," the Doctor said. "But the real question is how did I get here?"

"I carried you here," the girl said. "I found you in the pyramid workings unconscious and I carried you here."

The memories flooded back to the Doctor as he remembered getting shot by the Dalek. How did he survive? Was it that the Dalek had thought he was a human and used the power level to kill a human which wasn't enough to kill the Doctor? A Dalek wouldn't do that unless it didn't have enough power to kill him straight away, which meant he still had a few days to stop the Dalek from destroying Cairo. This still left a few question unanswered.

"Where exactly is 'here'?" The Doctor asked.

"This is our home." Bakari stated.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

"You should answer that yourself."

"Why?"

"You're the man from my dream." It was Crissera who spoke.

The Doctor went to straighten his bow-tie and realized it wasn't there. "What do you mean exactly by 'your dream'?"

Bakari answered, "Crissera has been different from the rest of us from birth. She has been able to make herself invisible to others and she has also been able to see small parts of the future."

"Energy from the TARDIS leaving her small amounts of the TARDIS' perception filter and the ability to see future's that may or may not happen," The Doctor told them, "no wonder she would see visions about me."

"I think I know some of those words" Bakari said.

"Think of it like this then," The Doctor told them, "my ship which can go back and forward through time has a thing that allows it to remain undetected by others."

"It travels back and forth through time?" Bakari asked credulously.

"I'll explain later," the Doctor told him, "now my ship realized I would be left to die when I came here so sent some of its energy back in time to Crissera here."

"I think I understand." Crissera said.

"Good but that isn't important right now, what is important right now is for you to tell me just how long I have been unconscious."

"Unconshush?" Bakari tried to say.

The Doctor sighed in distress. "How long have I been sleeping or how long since Crissera brought me here?"

"Two weeks," Crissera said.

The Doctor grabbed them in panic. "If my body has been repairing itself for two weeks, than that means that the Dalek could be fully powered up by now."

The Dalek glided past the freshly dead body. It had been held prisoner for too long.

It was time to break free.


End file.
